The Lying and Deceptive Sex God of Slytherin
by Clover Peters
Summary: We were rivals the last time I checked, but something was different now. He was in love and he needed me...no wait...he WANTED me! Rated M for sexual content.


I stared across the Great Hall where Draco sat, his eyes fixed on the mashed potatoes on his plate. Being one of his greatest rivals I knew I should have enjoyed the look of displeasure on his face, but I only felt pity.

This year had been different. When I passed him in the halls he wouldn't make a snide comment, let alone growl at me along the hallways, he would only stare at his feet. The bags under his eyes showed me a sure sign of stress, and lack of sleep. During the meals in the Great Hall he wouldn't eat, only stare at his food until his cronies Goyle and Crabbe left the table (with his permission of course!).

"Harry? Anybody home in there?" Hermione pestered, nagging to grab my attention back to her speech about how house elves deserved proper health care.

"Yes Hermione! I am, now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to someone," I answered angrily, my mood raging.

Muttering under her breath, she turned back to Ron, who realized he was the new victim of her speeches. Snickering under my breath I walked over to the Slytherin table where Draco was now nibbling on a piece of corn.

"Malfoy?" I asked, watching him jump an inch above his seat.

Smirking he turned towards me, his eyes mocking, answering, "Yes, Potter?"

"I was wondering if we could speak in private."

"Why sure Potter if it's that important," he responded smugly.

Together we left the Great Hall, slowly striding down the hallway. I decided this was my opportunity to speak to him alone about his troubles, no matter how strange and awkward it may be. We never had spoken in good terms before; I was only worried it would end with some snide remarks.

Finally I began the conversation: "So I've noticed you no longer stop me in the hallways to bother me."

He didn't answer; he only stopped in his tracks looking at the floor once more.

"This is not the place to discuss this Potter!" he retorted angrily, almost offended by what I'd said.

I turned around, my temper enraged. I only wanted to know what was wrong, I didn't ask for a fight!

"Listen now, I'm not trying to start anything Malfoy! Don't get all defensive! I only want to know what's wrong!" I yelled a little louder than I should have.

He sighed, not looking up from his feet. Finally he looked back up at me and breathed, "Fine, but don't get too excited Potter! We will discuss this elsewhere…"

I nodded; deciding now was the proper time to compromise. He obviously knew where he was going, so I followed. Before I knew it he had snuck me into the Slytherin common room, where it was deserted and quiet; the perfect place to talk. Realizing the temperature had gone up a few degrees, I started to take off my blazer.

Just then I felt uncomfortable, Draco was watching me intensely as I took off the blazer. As I removed it he watched my hands, biting his lip, making him appear to be nervous.

I decided to end the dead silence, "Ok, so as I was saying…this year you haven't bothered me at all! What's wrong?"

He paced back and forth while looking at his feet. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: Draco was nervous; like actually nervous! What could possibly be going on in his life to cause him to seem so uncomfortable in his surroundings? Normally he would prance around the halls with Crabbe and Goyle, but he seemed genuinely worried for once in his life. I waited for him to answer, but he remained silent, taking in deep breaths every once in a while. Every now and then he would open his mouth, as if he was about to answer, then would shut it again, finally showing the coward that was truly deep inside of him.

Finally he answered, "I guess I've just been too distracted…"

"…By what Malfoy?" I interrupted, "What's going on?"

"I think…I think I'm in love…" he finally spat out, staring down at his feet again.

"Wow! So who is this girl? Does she…"

"No Potter!" he interrupted angrily, pounding his fists on the table in front of him, his teeth gritted together.

"What?"

He became frustrated, smacking his hand to his face, scratching at his hair. I could see little beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead and his upper lip curled lightly. Looking back up at me he walked around the small table towards me, his eyes burning with fire.

"It's not a girl…" he snarled, turning his head to the side, his eyes still focused on me.

I gazed in awe, I knew I was staring and it was impolite but I couldn't believe it! Draco gay? What did his parents think of his sudden realization? Did Pansy Pug Face know about his little fascination with the same sex? Still I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him, who could he be in love with? No, it couldn't possibly be…

"You! It's always been you Potter!" he exclaimed, answering my question without me actually having to ask it.

How could I say anything at this moment? Never before had a member of the same sex been in love with me before. My mind became tired and I felt dizzy; almost breathless. What if there were others?

"I don't know what to say…" I finally replied, my eyes searching around the room, trying to find something to distract me.

"Don't say anything…" he answered, relieving my fevered mind…

Until he grabbed my hand!

"No Malfoy!" I yelled, backing up away from him, "This can't happen! I'm not gay!"

"What about all those days we fought? Did it mean absolutely nothing to you? There's a thin line between love and hate Potter, and I think you've been trying to cover up your true feelings inside. I love you, and you love me, it doesn't matter whether we're both boys or not. If we truly love each other this could work…_we_ could work…" he added sensually, leaning across the table I'd stuck in between us.

His lip curled, and he sat up on the table. Resting his head in his hand, he blinked up at me flirtatiously, I was suddenly very aware he was probably undressing me with his eyes. Groaning I backed up farther away from him, trying to stay away as far away from the possibility of homosexuality as humanly possible. It seemed the word "no" had meant absolutely nothing to him, and he just didn't seem to get the hint, he leaned over the table so far to try and reach me he even fell off.

"Ow," he whimpered, resting his hand on where he bumped his head, looking at me, his eye lashes batting.

I needed to resist the possibility of us…I had to. Never had the thought even crossed my mind before until now; I hadn't known someone who was gay until this point. Maybe the rushing feelings I was beginning to get were only there because I was frightened and unaware of how to cope with the situation. Soon enough I'd backed myself up into the corner of the wall. There was nowhere else to go; he would come to take his opportunity before I could even gather the courage to utter a simple "no".

Malfoy got back up to his feet and strode over to me, placing his hands firmly on the walls on either side of me. I felt dizzy and confused; the smell of his breath was surprisingly delicious.

"Potter…" he mumbled sensually, running his finger through his hair.

I gulped.

"No one will ever fuck you like I will…" he laughed, pressing his hand on the center of my chest.

"Malfoy! There is a better way to settle this!" I screamed, my mind automatically jumping into panic mode.

He leaned in, his lips opening partially. There was no going back, no way to turn around when it started. Something in my mind told me it would be okay, that I would come out of it completely not aroused, but there was always the chance it could change my life forever.

Our lips met. He began to kiss me, and before I knew it I began to kiss back. My instinct took over as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw myself on him. I opened my mouth wider, allowing his tongue to penetrate the warm depths of my mouth.

I felt his hands reach for the buttons of my shirt, undoing them one by one. He ran his hands over my bare chest. As his hands grazed my nipples I felt them go hard. Excited I let my lips leave his and bite the collar of his shirt, slowly taking it off.

The temptation was too great, and the curiosity pumped through my veins as my hand reached lower and lower until it reached his pants. Pausing momentarily I thought how this would change everything between the two of us, and how nothing would now seem impossible. My hand slid between his underwear and his skin, his manhood was hard underneath my fingertips as I stroked. He pulled his pants off without a single word, his eyes tightly shut, and his mouth gaping open.

"Oh Potter!" he moaned, biting his lip.

My hand met the tip, where it felt a rush of liquid. Malfoy fell into me grabbing my nipples, and then licking my chest all over. Finally he reached my belt line, ripping my pants off with his teeth, leaving the two of us only in our boxers. He grabbed me by the arms and dragged me up into his dorm where we would have complete privacy.

Throwing me on the bed he ripped my boxers off, then biting my thighs, inching closer and closer to my mid section. Grazing his hands up my chest, he then ran them down my back side feeling my buttocks in the palm of his hand. His eyes gazed up at me, a smirk across his sexy pale face.

"I want you!" he laughed as he opened his mouth as wide as he could, his eyes sparkling.

"Give it to me Draco! Oh God! Give it to me!" I cried out, grabbing his head and forcing on my tip.

He enveloped it like a fudgesicle, sliding his mouth up and down my manhood. Everything went blurry as I couldn't see, but could only feel, my heart was pounding so hard I could feel the pulse in my ears.

He inched back up, licking my nipples and neck. Meeting my mouth once more, and then flipping me over roughly causing my head to bang into the headboard. I felt him jump on me, his manhood riding up my backside.

"Oh! Oh Draco!" I shrieked as he pounded harder into me.

Suddenly we stopped, footsteps were coming this way. He jumped off me so fast I didn't even realize we'd finished, sliding his boxers back on, he ran out to grab his clothes before anyone noticed.

Then I heard it, Crabbe was talking to Malfoy:

"Hey, where did you go Draco?" Crabbe asked.

I placed my ear against the wall to hear better.

"Well Potter wanted to talk to me. He asked if we could go to my room, he wanted to talk in private. Thank God you came now Crabbe he was trying to have sex with me!" he yelled.

I gasped in awe. That little ferret was going to try and weasel me into looking like the huge sex-addict!

"Let's beat his ass!" Crabbe and Goyle chorused, running up the stairs.

"I already have," murmured Draco under his breath with a satisfied smirk on his face.

I was suddenly very aware I was butt naked. Before I could grab my boxers they were there in the doorway, their stupid faces all squinted up in anger.

What was I going to do? What was I going to say?

**A/N: My intentions when I first wrote this was to keep it as a one-shot, but I think I left it off to a point where it could be continued on to be a story. Should I continue? Review!**


End file.
